Life After The Leah & Nahuel Story
by Malaya Mone't
Summary: This is a story about Leah & Nahuel's life after the Volturi has come and gone. Leah finally gets to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic . I hope you guys enjoy it !

I feel like Leah was perceived as the bad guy too much. I know she's just hurt. I just want her to experience happiness! I don't own any of these characters. They belong to S. Meyers

Leah's POV

Its been about 7 months since the Volturi paid us a visit. Everything has been pretty chill around Forks. It's actually been pretty damn boring. With Bella being a bloodsucker now, no one has come around to try to kill her. Boy, I kinda miss the good ol' days. Ha!

I haven't felt the need to go back to the reservation. I've just been staying with the Cullen's. Weird, huh? I still would rather be with the them than to have to look into Sam's eyes everyday. I know everyone is getting tired of me complaining so I try to say as far away from him as I possibly can. But since him and Jake are so damn 'tight' I manage to see him at least 4 times a week. But honestly, I've managed to hide my feeling from everybody so they would back off my case. Well, everyone except for the Mind Rapist and his cowboy brother . Can't really hide anything from them. Luckily they won't speak on it.

"LEAHHHHHH!" somebody screamed scaring me half to death. I ran out my room, taking the stairs six at a time. When I got to the bottom I seen that Sam had my little bone headed brother in a headlock. I didn't ask any questions. All I did was run over to Sam and attempted to knock his lights out.

"Ouch! Damn Leah. What was all that for?" Sam shouted at me. He freed Seth then cradled his bloody nose careful to not get blood on Esme's carpet.

"Yeah" Seth said half amused and half shocked, "Why'd you have to punch Sam. We were only playing".

"OH! Sorry" was all I could manage to get out. I couldn't allow my smirk to slip out. Then everyone would think I really just wanted to assault Sam. Even though it's 100% true. I definitely enjoy that!

Edward busted out laughing. Everyone looked at his as if he were crazy. He looked down at something on the floor trying to suppress another outburst. I'm pretty sure he was listen to my thoughts. If you're gonna listen to my thoughts you could at least not make a scene fool. You tryna get me busted?! Edward sent a smirk in my direction.

"Well, my bad Sam. At least you'll feel better in a few minutes. Fast healer". I tried to dash back up the stairs but Jacob stopped me.

"Hey Leah. You got a minute?" Jake asked me with pleading eyes.

"No I do not. I know your about to ask for a favor so the answer is N.O."

"What if I have something to say bout the pack, or the rez."

"You know it doesn't have shit to do with anything but you Jacob Black! Now what the fuck do you want from me?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

Jacob looked at me with his stupid grin that I was beginning to hate and fixed his lips to say "Could you take Nessie hunting? She's too young to go by herself. She barely eats the human food and I don't want her to starve to death".

"Can't her parents take her?"

"Leah please, I promised. But I didn't know that I'd have to go to this council meeting with Sam today".

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't wanna play mommy dearest with this demon spawn today. I heard a hiss come from somewhere in the house. Then stay out of my brain you Mind Rapist!

"Okay. I'll hunt with her"

Nessie jumped up and down. The kid was definitely thrilled to be hunting with me. She's probably just happy to be away from her overbearing nanny Jacob.

"Thanks so much Leah. I owe you one. I'll be back around 8." He fidgeted "You think you can keep her alive from 3 hours?"

"Jacob, go to your meeting. I am perfectly capable of taking care of a child. Especially if that child is more of an adult than you". Sam and I burst into laughter. I even earned some laughs from all over the house. Nosy vampires!

Jacob turned and picked Nessie up. He hugged and kissed her on her forehead. Oh my gosh. You would have thought this man was going off to war. Like he's not gonna be a 8 minute run away. Ugh, imprinted people make me sick sometimes.

Finally he left with Sam. So it's just me and the little demon spawn.

"So, dem... Nessie. Are you ready to go kill some bunnies?"

She reached up to touch my face. She showed me a vision of her hunting Elk.

"Okay, well we can hunt elk. But I'm not gonna have you touching my face every five seconds. If you wanna communicate with me then you gotta use those words of yours."

"Alright Miss Leah, If that is what you prefer" Nessie said in a high-pitched voice. Whoa! I think I'd prefer if the kid showed me. Her voice is a killer.

With that we were out the door and off to the forest that surrounded the Cullen's home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nahuel's POV**

I am slightly delighted to be visiting the Cullen's. I haven't seen them in some time. I didn't even know that I was planning on visiting until Alice called me on the cell phone that she had given me before I left the first time. She told me that her whole family kept disappearing in her visions. She didn't think anything of it until my aunt Huilen started to appear in her visions. I guess since I wasn't around her anymore she became clearer for Alice to see.

Alice offered to fly me to Washington but I refused. I loved running. This is what I did for over 150 years. Plus, I love to see the sights. I only ever been thru parts of South America. So running gives me the chance to see other parts of the world.

I passed thru Mexico City, Durango, & Chihuahua. When I reached El Paso I seen many people trying to get into the US. I don't understand why those people where so scared. One told me that if they were caught by the border patrol then they would be shipped back to Mexico City. This angered me. I have never heard of a place where people cannot go and leave as they please. So with the help of me vampire abilities, I tore a giant hole in the fence and took of 14 members of this high and mighty 'border patrol', allowing those scared people to enter the US freely. I received hugs and kisses from many then I was back on the route to Washington.

Once I arrived in Phoenix I had to steal some clothes and a backpack so I could blend in better. I was drawing too much attention walking around in my usual. I didn't want to head straight to Washington so I continued west. I passed thru Las Vegas which looks amazing at night. A few days of running and I found myself in San Francisco on the beach. I like it because everyone barely had clothes on and no shoes. That is the way I grew up so that is how I'm most comfortable. Next on the list was Portland, Olympia, Seattle, then finally after 3 weeks I found myself in the clearing where I last arrived to stop a battle from happening. I

I wasn't going to head to the Cullen's house yet because I needed to hunt. I don't like hunting animals but out of respect for the Cullen's I have to. So I close my eyes and let my senses take over. I could smell an elk but I also smell something else. It's familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Oh wait... It smells like Renesmee. Now I'm confused because if I'm not mistaking i smell cinnamon & begonia mixed with a wolf.

I snap out of my crouch and run towards the confusing smells. There in the distance I see an older looking Renesmee pouncing on an elk. Probably the same one I was ready to take down a few moments ago. "Renesmee!" I yelled. The small girl, looking like she could pass off as four or five, looked up and smiled. I began to run towards her. The smell of sweet cinnamon, begonias, and wolf was getting closer as well.

Next thing I know I was face to face with an angry gray wolf. Eyes ready to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah's POV**

Nessie must have smelt that elk that she envisioned herself eating because in mid conversation she took off towards the clearing. Even though she's half vampire I can still keep up with her in my human form. I don't wanna be close to her while she's draining blood from the elk so I keep my distance.

All of a sudden a faint scent of vampire hits my nose. Not strong enough to make me wanna hurl, but strong enough to make the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. It's wasn't one of the Cullens. I become almost immune to their scent. I looked for Nessie. Her back was to me. She looked in the distance. I followed her gaze and that is when I seen him, a leech, running towards Nessie. OH FUCK ! Then I felt the earth shake.

Before I could think I heard the death of my favorite pair of shorts. No time to dwell, I have to save Nessie. With that, I took off as fast as I could. Before he could get within 15 feet of Renesmee I was face to face with the leech. He hissed at me so I growled as loud as I possible could. I couldn't see Nessie because she was behind me but I could smell her. I didn't understand why she hasn't taken off running yet. _EDWARD! HELP! THERE'S AN UNKNOWN LEECH AND I WANT NESSIE TO BE SAFE! _God I hope that he could hear me.

Before I could pounce I heard Nessie yell "STOP MISS LEAH! It's okay. I know him". She ran over to the leech and he picked her up. She reach for my face to show me that he was the leech that saved us from that epic battle against the Volturi. The other half leech. Oh. I wanted to tell them I understood but since they didn't speak wolf I decided to sit and make a whining noise so they would get the message.

"Its alright, Miss Leah. It's been awhile since you seen Nahuel." Nessie giggled. "We should head back to the house. Everyone with be so happy to see you Nahuel."

"As am I." he said to Nessie. Then he turn to me and said "And to you Leah, I send my deepest apology. I didn't mean to put you on high alert. I understand you were only protecting Renesmee."

I was about to roll my eye but he reached his had up to my ear and started to scratch. It felt so good. So good that a pur escaped from my lips. Talk about embarrassing. So I pulled away from him. He pulled Nessie close to him and carried her to the Cullen house. I followed right behind him.

When we got closer to the house I realized that I didn't have any clothes. _Uh Edward. Could you send some clothes outside? I kinda destroyed mine in attempt to save you daughter from a leech. Don't worry though. It was just that half leech freaky boy._

When we past the last of the trees Edward was there with a bag in his hand. Sometimes the mind reading came in handy. I don't know how the Cullens would feel if I had to run naked threw their home.

"We wouldn't mind" Edward said with a smirk on his face.

_In your dreams_ Mind Rapist.

He threw the bag of clothes down in front of me laughing. Before I could think of a smart remark vampire boy, demon spawn, and half leech freaky boy was in the house. So i picked up my bag and headed for my dressing bush.

I transformed back to human form and opened the bag. Automatically I knew that Alice packed the bag. Right on the top was a pair of heels. Oh my gosh! A pair of Christian Louboutin Equestrias. Next was a pair of black leather shorts. I slipped on the shorts and the heels. Pulled the white sleeveless button up out the bag and put that on. I don't know where Alice thought I was going for her to pack me this sexy outfit. I grabbed the brush out of the bag. My hair grew about 9 inches. I try to keep it looking nice but my wolf form won't allow it. So I have to fight with the brush to get my hair looking decent.

I walked up the stairs to the house. When I opened the door and stepped inside I heard a loud whistle. "Whoa Leah, or should I say sexy tiger kitten. Where are you going?" Emmett shouted from the couch.

"I'm not going anywhere. Alice packed my bag. And I get sexy, but where did tiger kitten come from?"

I walked into the living room and there sat Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle. They all where snickering at what I'm guessing was their stupid inside joke. I immediately got irritated. What the fuck was so funny. I thought I looked pretty nice.

Jasper's face got serious. " No need to get anger Leah. It was just a small joke. We didn't mean to offend you"

"Yeah" Edward spoke up, "We just thought it was funny that you purred like a cat when Nahuel scratch behind you ear. Nessie showed up her vision"

Dammit! Was all I thought to myself. So they know. This is even more embarrassing than before. Could this day get any more worse?

I turned and tried to dash up the stair but I ran right into Esme who was carrying a tray of beef stew. It spilled all over my new outfit and onto the floor. Everyone started to laugh at me. Ugh. I had to ask if this day could get any worse.

I tried to help Esme but she insisted that I got take a shower while she made me another bowl of beef stew. So I walked up the stairs to my room. I walk past the guest room and the half leech freaky boy walk out.

"Leah?"

"That's my name" I said without looking at him. I just kept walking to my room.

"I know, I just never seen you in human form. You look... different"

"I would hope so since I don't think I look anything like a giant grey wolf"

Before he could reply again walked in my room and shut the door. I went to my closet and pulled out a part of black pajama shorts and a superman graphic tee. Then I headed to the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nahuel's POV**

Once we got the situation in the clearing settled we headed toward the Cullen house. Once we made our way thru the trees Edward was standing on the steps with a bag. He was laughing like someone had just told him a joke but no one was around. Then out of no where he says " We wouldn't mind" towards Leah. Then I remembered he could read minds. I'm curious to know what he and Leah are discussing. Maybe they'll tell me later.

As I enter the house I start to remember where everything is. Thankful for my magnificent vampire memory. Everyone minus Esme and Alice is in the living room. Everyone greeted me. Renesmee jumped out of my arms and ran to Bella. She must have shown Bella a wonderful vision because Bella told Renesmee to show the family. They where gasping and laughing. I wonder what Renesmee was showing them.

Edward walked up next to me and explained that Nessie was showing them when Leah purred because I was scratching behind her ear. He also explained that Leah is extremely tough. So for her to purr instead of biting my hand off is just shocking for everyone. Then I heard Emmett said that Leah's new name was gonna be tiger kitten.

Before I could tell him that I didn't think he should make fun of her Esme came out of the kitchen and showed me to the guess room that they had ready for me. The room was extravagant. Like a fancy hotel that I seen in the magazines. I normally sleep outside since my aunt Huilen and I don't really have any money. We never felt the need to work. I suppose that this would be a nice change.

"Oh thank you Esme, but you didn't have to go thru all this trouble for me. I wouldn't mind to sleep outside. It is natural to me."

"No guess of this families will ever have to sleep outside. It was not problem at all Nahuel. Plus no one hardly uses these beds since no one has to sleep."

"Well that you so much Esme"

"No problem, are you hungry? I made beef stew"

"No. Although I can eat human food I prefer to hunt. But thank you for asking"

"Okay well just let me know" and with that Esme left he room and closed the door. I took a seat on the bed. It was soft. Something I would have to get used to. Just then I heard the front door open. Cinnamon, begonias, and wolf took over my senses. An intoxicating fragrance. "Whoa Leah, or should I say sexy tiger kitten. Where are you going?" I had Emmett shout.

"I'm not going anywhere. Alice packed my bag. And I get sexy, but where did tiger kitten come from?" A woman replied. It must have been Leah in her human form and what ever she's wearing must look nice. There was a silence.

Then I heard Jasper speak up" No need to get anger Leah. It was just a small joke. We didn't mean to offend you"

"Yeah" Edward spoke, "We just thought it was funny that you purred like a cat when Nahuel scratch behind you ear. Nessie showed up her vision"

There was another silence. I heard foot steps running toward the stairs. Then I heard glass breaking and some liquid spilling. Laughter filled the living room. Esme said " Don't worry about it Leah. I'll clean this up while you go take a shower"

Leah was coming up the stairs so I came out my room.

"Leah?"

"That's my name" She said without looking at me. She kept walking so I had to speak quickly.

"I know, I just never seen you in human form. You look... different" Huh. That was stupid. Of course she looked different.

"I would hope so since I don't think I look anything like a giant grey wolf"

Before I could reply again she walked in a room and shut the door.

I walked down the steps to the living room and sat on the couch. The family was talking about something but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was on the beautiful russet skinned woman I just seen. I didn't get to see her face straight on but her profile was still stunning. Her arms were tone just like her legs. Legs that went on for days. And those leather shorts she was wearing should most definitely be illegal. Now my mind was wondering what was under those shorts... Someone cleared their throat to get my attention. Edward. Crap, I forgot he can read minds. _Sorry Edward, I got carried away._ He chuckled.

I looked around and his brother Jasper was looking at me like I lost my mind. Edward must still be listening to my thoughts because with that he looked at Jasper and told him that it was okay. That I wasn't thinking about Renesmee. Then I remembered that Jasper can feel and manipulate emotion. He must have felt the lust pouring from me. He must have thought I was thinking about Renesmee.

"Jasper, I was not thinking about Renesmee. She is just a child. I am not a pervert"

"I apologize, It's just that she's my niece"

"Well then who were you thinking about Nahuel?" Emmett asked me.

I just stared at him. No intentions on answers. Edward must have heard my thoughts because he changed the subject asking me about home. We all talked for a while. I found out that Alice was out shopping for my so that I could have more than one outfit. From the horror stories I'm just glad that I didn't have to go with her.

The front door opened and in walk a shirtless boy. He walked over to Renesmee. She told him that she was starving and that the hunting trip got postponed due to my arrival because Leah almost killed me. I had to laugh to myself because I know that if anything I would have killed Leah. Then the shirtless boy announced that he was taking Renesmee hunting and that they would be back when she was done.

The house was now quiet. Bella and Edward were holding hands looking out the giant window. Emmett and Rosalie as laying on the rug in front of the fireplace. Jasper was sitting on the chaise texting. Esme & Carlisle were on the loveseat snuggling while watching the t.v.

Then from upstairs I heard Leah say "Sam please come back". Everyone looked up. Edward informed us that she wasn't woke. She was having a dream. Jasper said that it was a really bad dream because he could feel the sadness rolling off of her and it was overwhelming him. Now I wanted to know who was this Sam, where did he go, and why was Leah feeling so sad.

Jasper announce that he was going upstairs to wake her. In a blink of an eye he was out of sight. I don't know why I was feeling so jealous. Who was Sam and why does Jasper get to go comfort Leah. Doesn't he have Alice.

Then Edward answered my thoughts "Sam is Leah's ex boyfriend. They were gonna get married when he imprinted on none other than her cousin Emily. She has been doing really good at pretending that she is over it but truth is she is still heartbroken." Then I heard crying coming from upstairs. Edward continued "Jasper and I are the only ones who know her true feelings. Her and Jasper have developed a friendship due to this. They understand each other more than others."

"I understand" was all I could say. Deep down I was still feeling a little jealous. I don't know why but I still wanted to be the one to comfort her.

The night went on. The shirtless boy whose name I found out was Jacob returned home with Renesmee. Later Alice walked in with billions of bags which mainly belonged to me. I didn't understand why I needed this many clothes. I helped her carry the bags up to my room. She showed me how to hang the clothes up before she left my room to go find her husband.

When I finished hanging up all of my clothes I sat on my bed wondering how it could be so soft. Sitting on this bed made me feel like I was sitting on a cloud. I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleeping on the ground in the forest after this. I felt like I didn't deserve to lay on this bed since I hadn't bathed in some time. So I hopped off the bed and headed to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so excited. I got my first review earlier ! Shout Out to Nnikkipooo. Thanks so much for the support ! :]**

**Leah's POV**

The whole time I was in the shower I couldn't stop thinking about Nahuel. Yup Nahuel. I thought about over a thousand ways to kill him. How dare he pet me! And the demon spawn had to go show everybody. They'll be laughing about this for weeks. Next time he decides to pet me he will be missing an arm because I'm gonna rip it out from its socket. I wish this guy would go back to what ever jungle he came from because I'm tired of him already.

All of a sudden the water got extremely cold. So I got out quickly, got dressed and headed to my room. I don't know why I feel so tired. I haven't really been doing anything today. I walked over to my bed and laid down. The next thing I know Jasper was waking me up from my stupid dream. Apparently I had talked in my sleep. This was the saddest dream yet. It just made me realize that I'm alone in this world. That I'll never have a man to hold me at night or to wake up to and do things that wives get to do and that I'll never have children to kiss goodnight, or go to pta meetings, soccer game, or ballet recitals. No one to pass on my legacy to. With that I couldn't hold back the tears. Jasper pulled me to his chest and rubbed his fingers thru my hair in attempt to calm me down.

"It's going to be okay Leah. Sam doesn't understand what he's missing. One day someone will come along when you least expect it and sweep you off your feet. You're a beautiful person."

"Yeah right Jasper. You just saying that because your my friend. I'm not beautiful"

"Leah, yes you are trust me.." He pulled my ear closer to his mouth. Then his whispered so low that I could barely hear him. "If I didn't have Alice I can guarantee that I would make you mine."

I watched Jasper get off my bed and walk to the door. In that moment I felt something I never felt towards Jasper. LUST. I was pretty sure that Jasper was manipulating my emotions.. I think. He turned around and winked at me.

"Would you like from me to put you to sleep Leah?"

My mind went straight to the gutter. Oh no, this was my friend. My married friend. I should not be having these thoughts. "Yes, If you don't mind"

My eyelids started to weigh a thousand pounds. The last thing I seen was Jasper smiling at me. Then darkness.

When I opened my eyes I could hear the birds chirping. I could tell its sunny today because it was also bright. I sat up and looked around. Jasper must have tucked me in because when I fell asleep I was sitting up and the lights were on. Before my feet could hit the floor someone knocked on my door.

"May I come in?" Esme spoke thru the door.

"Mmhmmm" was all I could manage to get out. My throat was kinda dry.

Esme walked in my room. Her eyes look sad. I thought I was about to get some bad news. "Is everything okay Esme?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing dear. I heard what happened last night"

Oh no. That means everybody else heard me too. I hate when I talk in my sleep. "Yes everything is alright. It was just a dream, don't worry about it." If Esme could cry I'm sure she would be doing so now.

"If you ever want to talk about it you know that I'm here, right Leah?"

I got up out my bed and walked to her. While hugging her I said "Yes Mom I know. And thank you, I really appreciate that." I pulled back from her and looked at her face. The sadness in her eyes was replaced with joy. Esme always bubbles up with complete happiness when anyone calls her mom.

"Alright dear. Why don't you get dressed and come have some breakfast with everyone. I made your favorite." Then I was alone.

Well my day is starting off pretty damn good if I don't say so myself. I rushed to my closet and pulled out some jean cut off shorts an a black tank top then got dressed. I brushed my hair up into a bun then walked down to the kitchen. There was a full house this morning. Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Seth were there. Followed by Sam, Paul, Jared, Brady, & Collin from the other pack. Nessie was sitting in Jake's lap. Claire was sitting in Quil's. The imprintees Rachel, Emily, and Kim. Charlie, my mom and Billy. And even thought I knew the Cullens weren't eating they were in attendance as well.

I used to hate when Esme would pull us all together for out 'family' breakfasts but now I actually enjoy them. I took a moment to take in everything. This was my family now. I would do anything to protect them.. All of them. I loved them.

Right when I thought everything was perfect, In walked half leech freaky boy. I still wish he would leave. But since he remained here I will be pretending that he doesn't exist. I refuse to acknowledge his presence. So I turn my attention over to breakfast. Esme treats me so good. Maybe I should talk in my sleep more often.

T-bone steaks, eggs, hash browns and french toast. All my favorite breakfast items at once.

Everyone found a seat. It reminded me of a holiday. The food was great. Conversation great then next thing I know half leech freaky boy start speaking to me.

"Leah, are you feeling better from last night. You sounded really sad."

Every conversation in the room stop. Everyone was staring at me to see how I would respond. I didn't look at him and I didn't speak.

"What was wrong with her last night" Jacob asked aloud to no one in particular.

"It was nothing Jake." I spoke up hoping that this conversation would end.

"I do not understand Leah. Jasper said he could feel the sadness rolling off of you. It couldn't have possibly been nothing." said half leech freaky boy.

I felt everyone's gaze shift to me but I wasn't gonna look up from my plate. I just kept picking at my food. Once I realized everyone was still waiting on an answer I said "It was really nothing guys, just a bad dream."

Half leech freaky boy must have decided that he didn't embarrass me enough yesterday. He obviously had to finish the job. He asked "Well who is Sam and why did he leave you?"

Not only was I embarrassed because all the Cullens already knew, But now both packs, & my La push family knew that Sam's pathetic ex-girlfriend still dreams about him. On top of the fact that Sam and Emily were 6 feet away from me. I tried not to show any emotion but a single tear decided to betray me anyway. Still looking at my plate I said in a voice that was close to a whisper, "You just couldn't leave it alone. What did I do to make you hate me so much Nahuel?"

With that I ran out the back door and jumped off the porch, phasing mid leap. Running as fast as I possibly could.


	6. Chapter 6

**I will definitely try to write a chapter at least every two days. But bare with me because I am a full time student with a part time job. Thanks for the support loves ! Leave reviews so I can know what my readers are thinking. Good or bad, It doesn't matter :]**

**Nahuel's POV**

When I came downstairs I saw Leah. Even from behind she was beautiful. When I walked past her I had to concentrate because I was afraid that I might unconsciously walk up to her and do something that I shouldn't.

She was wearing shorts and a tank top and her hair was pulled into a bun. As simple as her ensemble was, she still managed to take my breath away. I had to find some way to get her to talk to me. It felt like she was purposely trying not to look at me. But why would she do that? Maybe I'm hallucinating. I found a seat next to Jacob and Renesmee.

I decided that I would strike up a conversation by asking her about her dream last night. So I asked.

"Leah, are you feeling better from last night. You sounded really sad."

The room grew so silent that I could hear the flowers growing outside. I was watching Leah's face. She did not look up from her meal and she did not speak either. Why wasn't she looking at me?

"What was wrong with her last night" Jacob asked.

"It was nothing Jake." Leah said still not looking up from her plate. It was still quiet. I studied her face waiting for her to say more. Hanging on her every word. Trying to get this russet skinned beauty to talk to me. I enjoyed the way her voice sounded. When i realized that she wasn't going to say more I spoke up again.

"I do not understand Leah. Jasper said he could feel the sadness rolling off of you. It couldn't have possibly been nothing."

"It was really nothing guys, just a bad dream." Leah said

I had a pretty good feeling that she was finished so I asked her the two questions that left me restless last night. "Well who is Sam and why did he leave you?"

For a moment her face was blank then I seen a single tear fall down her cheek. It broke my heart to see this. It lead me to believe that this Sam broke her. At least that is what I thought until she spoke her next words. "You just couldn't leave it alone. What did I do to make you hate me Nahuel?"

She ran out the back door and jumped off the porch turning into the giant grey wolf before she even hit the ground and ran into the forest.

I have never felt so confused. How could Leah possibly think that I hate her. I thought I was showing concern. I don't think I could ever bring myself to feel anything negative about her. And to know that I was the cause of her tears made me feel even worse.

"What did I do?" but no one answered me. Everyone remained silent. I looked around the room until I found Edward. Surely he would help me understand.

"Edward, I am truly confused. What did I do? I do not hate Leah, I do not get joy in seeing her hurt. I was trying to show my concern. That is all."

"It's a confusing situation to explain Nahuel" Edward started to say but another shirtless man cut him off.

The shirtless man turned to me and began. "I am Sam. My and Leah were in love. She was my highschool sweetheart. We had been together for a few years. We planned on getting married and starting a family of our own..."

He went on & on with his story. He explained imprinting, how strong it was, and how uncontrollable it was. The he told me how he came about imprinting on her cousin and how she got those scars that went from her face to her arm. He explain that he never meant to hurt Leah and how the three of them suffer everyday. Leah suffering the most even though she attempts to put on her brave face and be supportive. Then Edward explained to me that in Leah's mind, she felt that I was making it my duty to embarrass her.

Now I understood why Leah thought I hated her. The only person I was hating was myself at this point. I had embarrassed the poor girl in front of everyone she every cared for and had done so with Sam and Emily in the same room. I wished I knew this would have turned out bad. I would have rather steal peeks at her in silence all morning than to hear her beautiful voice and then cause her tears. I wonder why no one went to find Leah.

I got up from my seat and started to walk through the door. Edward decided to intervene in my plan. "Nahuel I don't think that's a good idea. Leah went back to the reservation to grab some clothes then she's leaving again."

"Edward, I can not have her thinking that I set out to destroy her. I must go explain. & what do you mean leave? Leave where?"

Everyone now looked at Edward.

"In her mind she wasn't clear on where she plans to go. She plans on going home to grab all her money, run in her wolf for till she can't anymore, go back to human form so she can't hear the pack, then hop on either a bus, plane, or train anywhere far away from here. That was all I picked from her mind while she was in my hearing range."

Emmett spoke up "So she's running away? Well thank goodness I have a picture of her in wolf form so I can make my 'have you seen this dog' posters" Then very quickly, Rosalie slapped him in the back of his head. "It was just a joke Rose, geesh"

Emily starting crying and Sam embraced her. Telling her that Leah was a strong person and that she just needed time to cool down. Jacob got up and gave Renesmee to Bella. He said he was going to go track Leah down before she got too far or switched to human form. The rest of the boys, I'm assuming they are in his pack, said they would help too. Sam said he was going to drive Emily, Sue, Charlie, and Billy home then he would help. The Cullens said that they needed to hunt then they would help with the search if needed.

Nobody wanted me to help. I guess I cause enough damage for today. So while everyone went their separate was I stayed behind to help Esme clean up. But She didn't really need my help either.

"Esme, I am truly sorry for ruining your gathering."

"Oh no dear. You didn't ruin it. Don't think that way."

I didn't know what else to say. Before I thought, I began to speak. "Esme, I just wanted to hear her voice. For some reason I am attracted to Leah. She fascinates me and I barely know her. Although I don't think she's interested. She hasn't even looked me in my eyes."

"Dear.." Esme began. "It's not that she doesn't like you. She just takes a while to warm up to people. And I also know the she doesn't want to get involved with anyone just yet. She wouldn't feel like she could love them completely because deep down Sam still holds her heart. Maybe in time Nahuel but now all Leah wants are friends."

I pondered what she said for a moment.

"Oh and dear."

"Yes Esme."

"If Leah does come back I would steer clear of her. She holds grudges, and can be a bit cruel to the ones who she feels wronged her. If you happen to be in the same room just don't look her direction. Okay?"

This hurt. Now I wouldn't be able to look at her. "Okay Esme, I understand."

With that I walked out the house. I needed to hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's so short. Not much happened but it's still pretty good! :]

Leah's POV

I was running so fast the trees looked like blurs of green. Once I was sure I was out of Edward's mind reading bubble I started to formulate my plan. I know I would only have minutes before the pack's mind would join my own. I got home and switched to human form. I ran thru my house naked to Seth's room to grab a backpack. Then down the hall to my room. I filled the bag with one outfit, 300 dollars from my college savings, a sleeping bag and a pillow. Once I zipped up my bag I threw if out the window. I ran out the house, phased, grabbed the backpack in my mouth then took off.

I ran all over the woods, back and forth to mix my scent then I ran to a secret place where I knew no one would ever think to look. A place that Sam used to bring me. It was a small river with a waterfall. And behind the waterfall was a cave. Even If they traced my scent here they would never think to look behind the waterfall. Not even Sam would think to look here. He wouldn't think I would ever come back to this place that brought back so many memories. The place where I had my first kiss, where I first made love, where I was proposed to.

I leaped thru the waterfall from the bank. Right then I saw Jacob's mind join mine. I phased back to human form immediately. Not giving him a chance to see my mind. Got dressed then laid out my sleeping bad and pillow and cried myself to sleep.

I was in this cave for about 4 days. I had left out everyday to run to Port Angeles and grab food for the day. Since I didn't have a fridge in my little cave I couldn't stock up like I wanted to. I only left on food missions when the sun was highest in the sky because I knew that meant it was around noon and I knew that everyone would be too busy to look for me around then.

All I did everyday was lay there and imagine that my life was different. And when I wasn't imagining, I was thinking about how much I hated Sam for leaving me, Emily for stealing my life, and Nahuel for opening his big mouth. Honestly, I couldn't even tell you what Nahuel looked like. I never looked at him. But I knew his voice so I made up a face to go with it. Boy I hated that face!

After day five I was feeling terribly sick. I couldn't move. I didn't have the strength or the will to try either. It felt like I was dying and I wasn't gonna try to stop it. Maybe it would be easier for everyone if I was gone. If I were dead. Then everyone would be happy. _Just die already Leah_.

With that last thought I slipped into darkness.

...

Sam's POV

Leah had been missing for six days. We had looked everywhere. From Forks to Seattle. Her scent had led us in circles. The only place that confused me was when Jacob told me her scent had led him to a waterfall. Then it hit me. Leah is at OUR waterfall. Of course. It would be the last place she expects anyone to look.

"Emily, call Jacob and Sue and have them meet me at the Cullen's house. I think I know where Leah is."

Before she could respond I was out the door and phased, running to the place that I was sure she would be. Once I reached the waterfall I phased back and walk behind the waterfall. What I seen broke my heart.

There Leah was, laying on top of her sleeping bag. She looked so pale with a blue undertone. Not her normal warm copper skin. She couldn't be dead. Not my Lee Lee. I couldn't tell if she was breathing. Her chest wasn't moving. OH NO! I ran over to her and checked for a pulse. Yes! I felt a faint pulse. My Lee Lee still had a fighting chance. I picked her up and kissed her forehead, tears in my eyes. "Your gonna be okay Leah. Please just live."

I took off running to the Cullen's.

When I made it to the door Jasper opened it.

"Oh my God Leah. NO!" Jasper looked like he would cry if he could. I know him and Leah were good friends.

"Carlisle" I shouted. "Leah has a faint pulse. Please help her. Don't let her die"

I stepped inside the door with Leah's limp body in my arms. I heard everyone gasping and some crying. I heard Sue, Emily, & Esme the loudest. Carlisle took Leah from my arms and was into his office in a flash. I couldn't breath. Deep down I knew this was my fault. I broke Leah beyond repair. My vision was blurring. Then I realized that I was crying.

I never felt like a monster until today.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GETS PRETTY SPICY. I'M GONNA CHANGE THE RATING TO MATURE. SORRY IF YOUR DON'T WANT TO READ IT ANYMORE!**

**Nahuel's POV**

It's been a week since Sam brought Leah life home. Sam said that she had slept in a cave behind a waterfall. Carlisle told us that Leah was suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, & exhaustion. She hadn't been taking care of herself very well. Carlisle became concerned because he felt that she should have gotten better after a 24 hours of medicated induced slumber and being feed intravenously but it was like her body was fighting against living. Like Leah had given up.

After 2 days Leah finally opened her eyes. Everyone got to speak to her but me. I didn't want to make matters worse so I steered clear of her. Leah would never have to worry about me again. I know she would never be interested in somebody like me. Why would she? So I have decided to give up and give her space. It will be like I'm never here. So her life can go back to the way it was before I arrived.

Day 4 Leah was out of Carlisle's intensive watch. She was able to return to her room. She stayed there all day. By day five Leah was up walking around the house. She barely spoke to anyone. I wouldn't know because I don't look at her but everyone says that its like Leah's body is the only thing with them. That she her eyes look dull and lifeless. Or as Emmett put it "The lights are on but nobody's home".

This was my fault and I knew it. All this because I wanted, so badly, to hear her voice. Sam walked around blaming his self but he wasn't the reason she ran from the house. I was. I was the one who embarrassed her. I was the one who made her cry. Sam called his self a monster but I was the true monster. I killed my mother physically and now I was killing Leah emotionally.

Tanya walked in my room and broke me from my thoughts.

"Nahuel, what happened to you meeting me in the forest?"

"Sorry Tanya, I just got lost in my thoughts."

"I know something that will take you mind off of things" She smiled mischievously at me and grabbed my hand, leading me out the house and into the forest. Once she was sure we were out of hearing range she dropped my hand and started to undress with her back to me. When she was completely nude she turned around and undressed me as well. Then with her vampire strength she laid me on the ground on my back. She liked being the one on top.

Looking up at her I couldn't help but note how pretty she was. I ran my fingers thru her strawberry blond hair then pulled her face down to mine. I liked the taste of her lips.

"Mmmmm... I want you so bad Nahuel." she moaned in my ear. I couldn't help but to get lost in the moment. All the problems in the world disappeared because I have a new focus at this moment, and that was pleasing Tanya. She started to grind her hips against my giant bulge until it was standing at attention. She reached behind her and started to stroke my member. She was already driving me crazy.

"Don't be a tease Tanya." I growled at her.

She just laughed. Next thing I knew, I felt the ice surround me. This drove me close to the edge. The contrast in out temperatures was amazing. I looked at Tanya's face. She had her eyes closed and her head tipped back while she biting her lip. My eyes traveled down her body. Oh what a nice body she had. A body that I now wanted to taste. I sat up so Tanya was now straddling my waist and brought my mouth to her chest. The tip of my tongue traced the small circle of pink at the center of her breast, and her slender fingers clenched in my hair.

She was whimpering. I loved the fact that I was the reason behind her pleasure. Her moans were all the reassurance I needed. That and how I could feel her wetness dripping down my member and onto my balls.

She was moving up and down on me with so much force. But what drove me over the edge was when she started panting and speaking another language. Although I knew 16 different languages, I didn't know the one she was speaking. But it was still sexy nonetheless. I couldn't take it anymore. With one swift move I flipped Tanya on her back, and began to move in and out, she groaned loudly. I grabbed her legs and placed them around my waist. I pulled her to me, to feel her completely around me. She growled with every strong and slow thrust and I moaned her name.

"Tanya..."

"Damn..."

She always cursed. Next I felt her body shake violently. I knew that feeling perfectly well. The inexplicable _pleasure_. The pleasure of an orgasm. A few thrust later and I was experiencing the same heavenly bliss. We laid there or a few moments that decided to get dressed and head back to the Cullen's.

Walking back I felt bad. Tanya knew that I didn't want a relationship with her so she settled on us being friends with benefits. She said that she just needed a good lay even if only for a day. But this had been going on for about ten days. Esme called Tanya down from Alaska the day Leah left. She thought we could both use a date. Esme hoped for us to become mates but I didn't feel that way for her. It just didn't feel right. So I let Tanya convince me to have sex with her until she left back to Alaska. I'm excited that she leaves in two days. Although the sex was good, it was only a temporary distraction. Soon after my mind always when back to the woman who I wasn't allowed to look at anymore.

When we walked in the house, Alice told me and Tanya to go shower and get dressed. Apparently she was throwing a surprise party for Sue. I did not feel the need to celebrate. I wanted to lay in my room and mope. But Tanya was so excited. How could I deny her happiness. I would be forced to endure this party for her sake. So I headed upstairs to get ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**Leah's POV**

When I opened my eyes again I didn't understand where I was. Edward read my mind and heard my panic so he & Carlisle came in to explain everything that happened. I still felt pretty weak so while Carlisle asked me questions, Edward read my mind to get the answers. I was thankful because I didn't feel like talking. A few more days passed and Carlisle let me move to my room. I laid in bed all day. And for once I wasn't thinking about all the bad things. I wasn't thinking at all. I felt empty. Like I had nothing left. So I just stared at the walks all day. Periodically throughout the day Esme, or my mom, or Emily would come in and basically shove food down my throat. I can't even tell you what any of it was. I just chewed my food like I was told so they would hurry up and leave.

The next day my mom begged me to come out my room. So I walked around the house aimlessly. Not really seeing anything. People were talking to me but honestly I couldn't' tell you who it was or what they were saying. I didn't snap back into reality until the next day when Alice got in my face and made me see her. It was my mother's 43rd birthday and she was throwing a surprise party. She said it would break my mom's heart if I didn't attend. I knew she was right so I complied with her wishes. I even let her play Leah Barbie. She was so happy to dress me and do my hair because she said I had looked a mess lately and it was breaking her heart.

When Alice left me to go finish the last-minute touches for the party I walked over to the vanity. I was shocked. Alice was definitely a miracle worker. The power of makeup and nice clothes was amazing. I sat there and stared in the mirror until Alice sent Jasper to come get me. My mom was about to arrive.

...

Alice sure knows how to throw a party. Both packs, the Cullen's, Charlie, Billy, Rachel, Kim, Claire, and Emily. All the beings of the supernatural world were in attendance today. I sat in a chair in the corner of the room trying not to draw too much attention but thanks to Alice's makeover I had to kiss that idea goodbye. Everyone was invading my little corner to come compliment me and ask how I was feeling. Once people got over their shock and asked their questions they finally let me be. I was thankful.

As I sat over in my corner I smelled something new. A new vampire and it was strong. I was on high alert. Panic. Jasper came from nowhere and was at my side. I follow the scent and in walked this strawberry blonde leech with golden eyes. I had never seen her before. Her appearance hadn't startled anyone so she must have been a friend to the Cullen's. Jasper whispered to me "Don't panic. She came while you where away. She is Nahuel's new girlfriend."

"Okay" was all I had to say.

Then I seen Nahuel walk in behind her. He looked around the room then he froze when our eyes met.

How could I have not looked at him until now. He was the most beautiful thing I every laid eyes on. Wait, why was everything shaking? Earthquake? No. That was the feel of my whole world shifting. No! My whole universe shifting. And he was the center of it all. I seen him a few times before this but this was different. This was like I was really seeing him for the first time. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I seen us together kissing in the rain. I seen us racing while I was in my wolf form. I seen our wedding. I seen us running through a field of flowers with two dark hair children running behind us laughing. Our kids? I fell in love with him all in 30 seconds. Nothing else mattered. It was now me and Nahuel against it all.

When I heard Edward and Jasper gasp I looked away from Nahuel. Edward was by Jasper's side in a blink. Before Edward could speak I pushed my hand against his mouth.

"No Edward. Don't say it!"

"Don't say what." Rachel said from behind me. Apparently I had drawn more attention than I wanted to. This felt like déjà vu. Everyone was silent and staring at me. I looked around and said "I can't do this shit right now." With that I ran out the room, up the stairs, and into the first door I could get to. I ran in and locked the door.

"What are you doing Leah?" Carlisle asked from behind me.

I turned around slowly. I realized that I ran into Carlisle's study and I didn't notice he was in here. But I would rather be locked in here with him that on the other side of that door. And plus I needed someone to talk to.

"Something happened Carlisle."

"What?" Carlisle said. He studied my with patient eyes.

I didn't want to risk the house hearing me so I grabbed a notepad and wrote on it _'I imprinted' _then slide the notepad to Carlisle. I watched his eyes get big then he looked at me and said "who?". I was grateful that Carlisle picked up on the fact that I wanted this to stay low-key. I picked the pad back up and wrote _'Nahuel'_. I sat the pad back down. Carlisle read it and nodded his head. Then he spoke.

"So now what?"

I've been so rude to him and now he has a girlfriend. I honestly don't know what to do. I thought to myself.

Damn !


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I just been so sleepy lol. But thank goodness finals are over. And just to let you guys know I do read the reviews. I made sure that they come straight to my phone. I wanted to thank you all for them. As said in an earlier chapter. I don't own any of these characters. That's all SM :]**

**Nahuel's POV**

Once Tanya and myself got dressed we headed downstairs to the party. Alice walked past us in the hallway and reminded me that I didn't have any shoes on. So I went back upstairs alone, slipped on some loafers that Alice had purchased for me and went back down the stairs.

I looked around the living room trying to take it all in when my eyes locked with someone. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman who ever walked the face of the earth. Her eyes pierced thru my soul. She was an angel. She was Leah... LEAH? Why was Leah staring at me and why can't I look away?

I continued to stare at her even when I heard someone gasp. Even when she broke eye contact. Even when Edward ran over to where she and Jasper had been sitting. Even when she pushed her hand over his mouth. I couldn't stop looking at her.

"No Edward. Don't say it!" Leah said. I wanted so badly to ask what they were talking about but I learned my lesson the first time about asking questions. Thankfully another girl was brave enough to ask. Leah kept her hand over Edwards mouth. Everyone was looking at her waiting for an answer.

"I can't do this shit right now." Leah said before she ran out the room and up the stairs.

Why did I have a feeling that I was the cause of Leah's outburst. I should have listened to Esme and never looked at her. But I felt some sort of pull to her.

Or maybe it wasn't me. Maybe everybody had a staring problem because now Jasper is staring at me. although it's not the same as staring at Leah. If I'm mistaking, it was more of a glare coming from Jasper. The man looked angry. But want have I done.

_EDWARD!_

I thought in my head. His head snapped up to look at me. _Meet me outside. NOW! _He nodded his head and I turn to walk out the door. Down the steps and into the forest. I'm sure he can follow my scent. I was getting more and more angry with every step I took. What did I do to deserve this treatment. I could smell Edward approaching.

"Edward" I spoke out. "What was that with Leah?"

"I'm sorry Nahuel but that isn't my place to tell."

I was beginning to lose patience. Well then whose place was it.

Edward answered my unspoken question. "I suppose it's Leah's place."

So I said "Okay well since you won't of any help where it involves Leah maybe you can help out with Jasper. What's his problem with me?"

"Nahuel, to tell you Jasper's problem would be to tell Leah's and I'm not at liberty to discuss that. It would be better if you talked to Leah first. Once you two talk I can better help you on what's going on with Jasper."

"Huh. Well thank you for you time Edward." with that I was back in the house to get Leah. I followed her scent to Carlisle's office. I could hear a heartbeat behind the door. I'm sure it was hers. I tried to open the door but it was locked. "Who is it?" I heard Carlisle ask from the other side of the door. "It is I, Nahuel. May I come in to speak with Leah. It is rather important."

The door opened a small amount and out stepped Carlisle. He closed the door behind him. "Nahuel, Leah needs sometime to herself now." I was trying to not let my anger get the best of me but I couldn't help it. Why was she avoiding me?

"Leah!" I yelled thru the door. "Get out here this instant. You obviously have something you need to tell me and I'm here now. So let's just get this over. Then you don't have to ever speak to me again."

"Nahuel, I suggest that you calm down. Until then I will not allow you to speak with Leah." Carlisle yelled at me. I never heard Carlisle raise his voice before. I was completely shocked.

"Fine" I said before walking off. I needed to take my anger out on something. I felt sorry for all the defenseless animals that I slaughter tonight but I needed to hunt.

...

"That's why you won't with me... Because of the dog?" Tanya mumbled.

"She's not a dog Tanya. Don't be like that." I said. Why did Tanya decided to track me down. I was already angry and her taunts weren't making my mood any better. I was considering ripping her head if she didn't back off.

"Be like what Nahuel? I just call them as I see them."

"Why did you come here Tanya." When she didn't answer I ran away deeper into the forest in search for another animal to feast upon. Tanya easily kept up with me.

"I came to actually help you Nahuel. It's has to do with the dog."

I froze. I couldn't rip her head off because she had information I wanted. I couldn't even chide her because I was now needing her. Needing her to tell me what she knew. So I took a deep breath and turned to face her. Of course she had a smug look on her face. That look almost made me turn to leave. But I thought against it. I swallowed the venom that filled my mouth. Afraid that my anger would surface again if I spoke, I just waited for her to continue in silence.

"I'm leaving today. Actually everybody is leaving. Except for you and the dog of course."

"What are you talking about Tanya?" She better not be wasting my time. Tanya took a deep breath like she was getting irritated.

"Alice, Jasper, and I are going to Alaska. Although they'll only be there for a few days. Carlisle and Esme are going somewhere in Canada. Carlisle wants to attend a medical convention and Esme wants to go with him. Edward convinced Bella that they should got to their cottage tonight. And I don't know where Rosalie and Emmett are going. All I know is that Rose said she's not staying in the house with the bipolar half vampire and the suicidal wolf. So you and the dog will be alone in the house. You could try get her to talk to you. Make something happen." She winked at me.

All I could do was smile. There was some hope after all. I wasn't even angry at Tanya anymore. I wasn't angry at all. I pulled Tanya into a big bear hug.

"Okay lover boy. You can put me down now." I sat her back on the ground.

"Tanya... When is everybody leaving?"

"Actually Me, Alice and Jasper are the last ones. Everybody else left already. I came to say goodbye and wish you luck while Alice went to go fill up the gas tank. Jasper is still at the house."

"Well thank you Tanya. And I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you hoped."

"No big deal Nahuel. I got something good out the deal." she chuckled. "You should go back to the house and clean yourself up before you talk to her."

I looked down at my clothes. She was definitely right. So I headed back to the house alone because Tanya wanted to catch a quick meal before it was time for her to go. I could see that Alice wasn't back from the gas station yet. I walked into the house and up to the stairs to my room to grab some clean clothes and a towel. When I came back out to got take a shower I noticed that Leah's bedroom door slightly opened. She and Jasper were conversing. I didn't have to strain myself to listen because I could hear their whispers perfectly clear.

"I love you Leah Clearwater." I heard Jasper say.

"Jasper Hale Cullen I have loved you for some time. You helped put me back together when I was broken. You shined light on me in my darkest hour. I will always love you for that." Leah replied to him.

Then if I'm not mistaking I heard a kiss. So this how it truly was. It all made sense know. This was why they were so close. I never stood a chance. This is why Jasper was glaring at me earlier. Because he could feel what I felt for Leah. But he obviously already staked his claim. She had to be his secret lover because I know Alice wouldn't approve of Jasper having a girlfriend on the side. This was crazy. I ran to the bathroom and stepped in the shower. Turning the water on and tried to scrub away what just happened.

But you can't wash away things that you heard. And I most definitely heard Jasper and Leah profess their love to one another.


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to add other people's viewpoint in from time to time. Jasper seemed like his thoughts needed to be heard. This was kind of an impulse chapter... You know, not planned. Lol. Let me know what you all think please! :]**

**As said before. I don't own any of these characters. That's all SM !**

**Jasper's POV**

I was never able to understand how Bella could be in love with two people. Although I could feel it understanding was quite different. I knew how much she loved my brother. It was plain to see. So easy that it was even recognizable to the humans as well. I didn't need my powers to know that. But I did need my powers to know that she loved Jacob Black. I remember when Edward first came to me. He wanted me to tell him how she felt about Jacob. I had to spy on Bella for two weeks while she made ample attempts to sneak off to La Push to visit Jacob. That is when I first realized how she felt for him. She didn't even realize it yet. She buried it deep within herself. And it wasn't the brotherly love that she claims it to be. No. She was in love with him. Only difference was that she loved him an ounce less than she loved my brother.

But now I completely understand. I didn't meant to fall in love with Leah. I thought I was just being a good friend at first. But then I started to notice things. Like how when she laughs, my whole world lights up. Or how when she's mad and the little wrinkle forms over her nose, I would get the urge to kiss the wrinkle away. Or when I would whisper into her ear and she would always shiver. These little things slowly thawed out my ice-cold heart. Slowly but surely Leah found her own place in my heart.

I even watched her sleep from time to time. Another thing that I never understood Edward doing when Bella was human. But now I completely understood that as well. Watching her sleep, looking so peaceful, brought peace to my world as well. The time seemed to fly so fast when I watched her sleep. I even remember when Bella caught me watching Leah sleeping. She was suspicious but I just explained to her that I was wondering what it was like to dream. That it fascinated me because all the emotion Leah felt while dreaming. Bella bought it of course. Everyone did... Except Edward. He knew I was in love with Leah. But he promised never to talk about it so I was safe.

Everything was great. I was confident that I could keep my feelings in check. That was until Nahuel came.

Alice tugged my hand and looked at me with concern. I hadn't even realized that I hissed out loud until then. Oops

"Is something the matter Jazz?" Alice asked me.

I just shook my head and look back out the car window watching the trees fly by. I felt Alice squeeze my hand. Our fingers intertwined while she was driving. I could feel the love radiating from her towards me. I immediately started to feel guilty. Knowing that all of her love was solely for me but my love was torn between two.

I started to replay everything Leah said to me tonight. I confessed that I was in love with her. I finally confessed.

huh...

This was like a cycle.

Bella loved both Edward and Jacob. Jacob getting the short end of the stick.

Sam Loved both Emily and Leah. Leah getting the short end...

& I love both Alice and Leah. But instead of me having to choose Leah made the discussion for me. She gratefully took the short end of the stick. Because while she did love me, she imprinted on Nahuel.

And while I loved Alice, I couldn't help but to get upset. I wanted Leah in my life. Am I selfish for wanting my cake and being able to eat it as well ?

I guess I pegged Leah to always be alone. Only seeking comfort in me. I never thought she would find someone.

I was torn. Torn about being Leah's friend and being happy that she had someone to call her own OR being her secret admirer and having her to myself.

I am so confused now. Alice deserves better than this. Maybe I could take some notes from Bella. Love Alice like I should and keep Leah as my best friend... It worked pretty damn good for her, Edward, and Jacob. I chuckled.

Alice pulled the car over and looked at me again. "What's going on in your head over there Jazz?"

I looked at her smiling. "Nothing my love just a thought."

"Sometimes I wish I had Edward abilities." She huffed

Thank God she didn't. If she did, I would probably be divorced by now. I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed it. If she could blush I'm sure she would. "I love you Alice. No matter what."

" And I love you to Jasper. Always." She sais while staring into my eyes.

"Now that we're done with that can we get going before I turn into a bat and fly away." Tanya said from the backseat. I completely forgot she was back there. We all busted out laughing. Alice pulled back to the road continuing on to Alaska. Fingers intertwined.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I just been so sleepy lol. But that goodness finals are over. And just to let you guys know I do read the reviews. I made sure that come straight to my phone. I wanted to that you all for them. As said in an earlier chapter. I don't own any of these characters. That's all SM :]**

**Leah's POV**

I looked at the door because someone was trying to open it.

"Who is it?" Carlisle asked.

"It is I, Nahuel. May I come in to speak with Leah. It is rather important." I looked at Carlisle with wide eyes. What the fuck was he doing here. Carlisle whispered to me that it would be okay then he slipped out the door to talk to Nahuel.

"Nahuel, Leah needs some time to herself now." Carlisle spoke first.

Then I heard Nahuel yell thru the door "Leah! Get out here this instant. You obviously have something you need to tell me and I'm here now. So let's just get this over. Then you don't have to ever speak to me again." I was terrified. I looked at the window. Maybe I can jump out and make a run for it. Before I convinced myself to run I heard Carlisle yell at Nahuel.

"Nahuel, I suggest that you calm down. Until then I will not allow you to speak with Leah." Carlisle yelled at me. I never heard Carlisle raise his voice before. My mouth was literally to the ground. At least I know that Carlisle had my back.

"Fine" I heard Nahuel say before he stomped off to God knows where.

Carlisle came back in the room and told me that he left. Then he told me that I was gonna have to talk to the boy one day. He asked me if I would feel comfortable talking to Nahuel tonight if everyone was out of the house. I told him yes. He got quiet. Next thing I know Edward walked in. Twenty minutes later and everybody had plans to leave the house for a few days. Giving me an Nahuel plenty opportunity to talk. That is, if he decided to come back home.

...

Everyone was already gone except for Jazz, Alice, and Nahuel's girlfriend but they would be leaving for Alaska pretty soon. Carlisle and Esme found some medical convention to attend somewhere in Canada. Edward convinced Bella that they should go to their cottage and he also said that the cottage would be the new wolf pack handout place for a while. And I don't know where Rosalie and Emmett were going. Emmie bear just said they had to get away from this house so he could put it on Rose with no interruptions. Typical Emmett.

I heard a knock on my door. My heart started going a million miles a second. _Please don't let that be Nahuel _was all I could think to myself. Then in walked Jasper. Relief washed over me. Jasper chuckled.

"Leah my dear, you shouldn't be feeling so nervous."

"I know Jazz, I know."

We talked for a little while then there was a awkward silence. Jasper was fidgeting with his hands.

"I can't believe how jealous I feel right now. This isn't normal."

"Why are you jealous Jasper?"

"Well because... W-well I think I kind of love you Leah."

I already knew this so I told him. "Jazzy, I already knew that." I chuckled

"No you didn't. Because I don't kind of love you. I am in love with you Leah. Completely IN love with you.

Now I was shocked. Although I was in love with Jasper I had no idea that he felt the same way. But even if I had known before I imprinted I would have never even tried to do to Alice what Emily did to me. In my mind, Alice and Jasper went together like PB & J. Although Jelly could be replaced with bananas, bananas being me, I didn't see the point when peanut butter already had the perfect partner in jelly. So I kept my feelings hidden from Jasper and my mind blocked from Edward. But I no longer felt that way about Jasper. Not since I imprinted on Nahuel. Don't get me wrong. I will always love Jasper. He took the knife out of my heart, stitched it up, and even helped with the healing process. But he had Alice who loved him more than shopping which is saying a lot and soon, if things go right, I would have Nahuel.

"Jasper..." I finally spoke. "You love Alice right?"

"Without a doubt. But it is possible to love two people at once. Look at Bella, Edward, and Jacob."

"Yes I agree, But you love her more I think your only scared because you think you're gonna lose me. But I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are. It won't be the same Leah. I'm being replaced and it hurts like hell knowing this."

"Jasper, you'll never be replaced. Your my best friend. Irreplaceable." I laughed

He rolled his eyes. I took a deep breath and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You'll always be my best friend. But Jasper... My love for you will always only be platonic. Nothing beyond that.. Okay?"

"I love you Leah Clearwater."

"Jasper Hale Cullen I have loved you for some time. You helped put me back together when I was broken. You shined light on me in my darkest hour. I will always love you for that." I said to him.

I kissed him on the forehead and pulled him in for a hug.

"Plus..." I started, "You know I can't be with a pretty boy."

"Pretty boy?" Jasper said. Before I could get out my next breath I was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that my stomach and my cheeks were hurting. Jasper let this go on for about 3 minutes. Alice came in the room and told Jasper to let me free from my laughing spell. I was so grateful for Alice because Jasper would have keep going forever. He hates when I call him pretty boy.

When I got up off the floor Jasper had a smug look on his face. I punched him in the arm. He rubbed it like I actually hurt him then laughed. He hugged me and told me that they would be back in a few days. Then Jasper walked out my room.

Alice walked up to me and gave me a really big hug. When she pulled back she started jumping up and down. "I have a few outfits already picked out for you. I put them in your closet already. Each outfit has a sticky note suggesting when and where you should wear them." Alice said to me. I looked at the pixie like she was crazy. She continued. "Just promise me that you'll listen to the sticky notes... Pleeeeeeease!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah. I promise."

How bad could it be. It wasn't like she could see my future to know if i needed some fancy outfit. They were probably just some everyday outfits. I know she isn't a big fan of my cut-off shorts and tanks look.

Alice gave me another big hug and wished me luck. Then the house was empty. Well except for me and Nahuel of course. I listened closely so I could pinpoint where he was exactly. From the sound of it he was still in the shower. So that bought me some time to at least put on a better outfit and figure out what to say to him.

My nervousness started to come back. I ran to my closet. Before I could blink I saw a garment bag the had a sticky note on it saying 'PICK ME FIRST'. I laughed and bought it to my bed. Inside was a black dress and a red three-piece lingerie set. A bra, panties, and a garter. The tags were all in french. Alice definitely went all out...


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter takes place an hour or so after they first pulled over in chapter 11. It's really short!**

**Alice's POV**

I want to believe that he loves me as much as I love him but it's hard to do that when less than 2 hours ago I heard him confess his love to another woman.

I been watching him out my peripheral vision ever since we got in the car. He's been so deep into thought that he hasn't even noticed my emotions. Sad, Hurt, Betrayed. Either that or he doesn't care.

I know he's thinking about Leah.

And while he's sitting in the passenger seat, thinking about her I can't help but to be kind of relieved. Relieved to know that while Leah does love my husband, it is platonic. And now that she has imprinted it will definitely stay STRICTLY platonic. She only has eyes for Nahuel. I am also relieved because I can now put a lid on the thought in the back of my mind. The thought that Leah and Jasper have slept together. Now I know that they haven't slept together. Well at least that's what I got from their conversation earlier.

I always suspected Leah had feelings for my husband. But I was way off. It wasn't until I found out that Jasper was watching Leah sleep that I realized it was the other way around. Then I started to watch him closely. He was always mad when Emmett or Jake would make sexual jokes about Leah. When she had a bad dream he was there to wake her from them and comfort her. When Sam was near he practically was her shield. When she would laugh her would stare at her with so much admiration and love in his eyes. He would go on a 'hunting trips' alone. But really he just ran out the house, snuck in Leah's window and watch her sleep. The morning of our anniversary I had a vision that while we were making love that night he called out Leah's name. So I avoided having sex with him for two weeks. Even though it hadn't happened it still hurt because I know it would have.

I looked over at my husband and thought _'Lord please let Leah work things out with Nahuel because I love my husband so much. I can't lose him' _

Jasper looked over at me and smiled. I know he could feel my sadness because right then a wave of calm washed over me. He picked my hand up and kissed it again. Then rubbed it against his cheek.

I would have to do something to keep him interested. I had gotten some pointers from Rosalie before she left on how to spicy things up. I also vowed to take less shopping trips and do more things he liked to do.

I would give up all my designer clothes and shop at K-Mart if that meant I got to spend eternity with Jasper.

I sighed


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING. JUST BEEN GETTING HATE MAIL LIKE CRAZY SO I DECIDED TO STOP WRITING SINCE IT WAS MAKING PEOPLE SO ANGRY.**

**WOW! I NEVER IMAGINED THAT PUTTING MY IMAGINATION INTO WORDS WOULD MAKE PEOPLE SO ANGRY.**

** SORRY GUYS**

**I THOUGHT WE WOULD BE SPREADING LOVE BUT I CAN SEE I WAS WRONG. (CHUCKLES TO SELF)**


	15. Chapter 15

**My readers made me change my mind in one night. You wouldn't believe all the PMs I received. I have to silence my phone so I could get some sleep. LOL thanks guys for making me realize that the haters don't matter and thanks for all the support. I also started a new story for my Bella lovers. :]**

** Leah's POV**

I took my time curling my hair, applying the vanilla scented lotion that I loved so much but never really had a occasion to use it for. I even took the time to do my makeup. I wanted to keep it simple so I applied my mascara and then some red lipstick. Thank God my complexion was blemish free because I hated the smell of foundation. Once all that was complete I slipped on the dress Alice pick for me then went to my closet to find my red pumps. Thanks to my wolf reflexes I could easily work the heels. So good in fact that I'm sure I could break any supermodel's heart. I silently laughed to myself.

I took a deep breath then walked over to my full length mirror. My eyes almost popped out of my head. If I don't say so myself I looked pretty damn hot. I feel a little more confident about comforting my imprint. After all. He is a man and I am a hot ass woman. The dress hugged my body in all the right places. The term 'coke bottle shape' didn't do me justice. And my award-winning legs look even more amazing thanks to the 5 inch pumps. I took another deep breath and walked out my bedroom door. I listened closely so I could pinpoint Nahuel's place. Sounded like he was downstairs in the living room.

Nervous, I went to join him. I saw him before he saw me. He was so handsome. My heart started to beat really fast. I knew he could hear it. After all, he is a half vampire. I needed to sit down before I fainted. My emotions were overwhelming me . I felt myself being pulled to him.

"Hi Nahuel."

"Hey" He said, not bothering to look my way.

"Mind if I join you?"

"It is a free country. You can do as you please" he said, still not looking at me. I took a seat next to him leave little space between us. He must have felt that it was too close because he slid over. It didn't bother me though. Not until he slid to the other end of the couch. He was practically sitting on the arm rest. Maybe he was mad at me for earlier. I should apologize.

"Nahuel, earlier w-when.. W-well you remember. Look. I'm so sorry for that. It was silly of me to act that way. I was just scared." I looked at him when he started mumbling. I couldn't make out what he was saying but if I'm not crazy I heard him say 'that I am sorry.. a sorry ass person'. but before I could analyze it further he spoke up.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Actually all is forgotten." There was an awkward silence.

"Well can we at least talk?"

"No, I really don't have any interest in talking."

I was beginning to get pissed. "Fine then Nahuel, You can just listen!" When he didn't respond I began with my story.

"Jacob loves Nessie more than his next breath. He is bonded to her for life because he imprinted on her. He will protect her for everything because she is his life she means everything to him. It's a wolf thing. But he doesn't see his self as a boyfriend to Nessie because she's just a little girl. There are stages to the imprint. The brother stage. The best friend stage. & finally the lover stage. Right now, Jake is in the big brother stage. Always protecting her. And when she get older and needs someone to talk to Jake will be there for her as a best friend. Being loyal to her. And when she wants someone to love, Jake will be there.. His feeling change according to what she needs. According to what she wants him to be. She's his soul mate.. if..." Nahuel cut me off, never once looking my way.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"So you can understand imprinting better."

"What's it to you if I understand or not. I'm not a dog."

His last statement hurt. I'm not a dog either dammit! "Well because e-earlier when I looked at you... W-well I sort of, NO, I did imprint on you."

Nahuel looked at me for the first time all night with serious eyes. Then right when I thought everything would be okay he laughed. I'm not talking about a little laugh, I'm talking about so hard he had tears in his eyes. I was trying to fight back my own tears. Not tears of joy but tears of sadness and embarrassment. I'd rather cliff dive into hell than to have him laughing in my face. Once he composed himself he spoke.

"Look, you already made your choice."

"What are you talking about"

"Please, don't play dumb. It's not an attractive trait. Tell me Leah, how does Alice feel about you and her husband's relationship. Or does she not know that her good friend is sleeping with her beloved husband?"

"What the hell, I am not sleeping with Jasper."

"To think I was captivated by you. Turns out you a disgusting excuse for a woman. I don't care if you imprinted on me, I want nothing to do with you." I was about to speak but he cut me off again. "And don't think for one moment you can fool me. I heard you two professing you love for one another earlier."

I couldn't believe this was happening. My imprint thinks I'm a whore. I grabbed the house phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello."

"Hold on Jasper." I cried into the phone. I turned back to Nahuel. "Nahuel obviously your eavesdropping skills are shitty. So why don't you ask Jasper and find out the truth for yourself you dick!" I threw that phone at him aiming at his head. His vampire reflexes allowed him to catch the phone with ease. Nahuel chuckled then spoke into the phone.

"Jasper, how long have you and Leah been sleeping together?" I couldn't breath. I was literally broken. Again. I had to leave this room before I did something stupid. I made a mad dash for my room and dove into my bed. Make-up and tears staining my pillow. Talk about devastated.

I couldn't handle rejection twice. I cried for the lost of my first love Sam and I cried for the best love in the world that never got a chance. My imprint Nahuel. Wow. This couldn't possible get any worse. I cried for what felt like hours until I had no more tears left and it turned into dry sobs. I was finally on the brink of sleep when I heard a light knock on my door. I knew it was Nahuel because he was the only one home. I rolled over to face the wall and prayed that I locked my door.

Before I realized what was happening I felt warm arms around me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Its been a long time. I just been at a complete standstill. I guess you can call it writers block... No wonder writing a book can take years! This may not be the best chapter but readers were tired of waiting. Also go check out an amazing story by my Amiga Black's Wolfgirl22. Its called Too Much Pain. It's her first story. Don't forget to leave her NICE reviews :]**

**Nahuel's POV**

I'm pretty sure she tried to assault me with the phone but I caught it thanks to my vampire reflexes and brought it to my ear.

"Jasper, how long have you and Leah been sleeping together?" I spoke into the phone. With that Leah ran out the room. On the other line Jasper was growling and hissing but I didn't care at this point. I heard Alice in the background. She asked him what was wrong.

"Oh nothing. This imbecile Nahuel thinks I have had sex with Leah." Jasper answered Alice. "What the fuck would make you think that?" He screamed into the phone.

"Well for one you two are always together. You seem to always be the on comforting her. And what you said before you left her tonight. People don't act like that or say those things if they aren't sexually involved."

"And what exactly did you hear Nahuel?"

I repeated the exact words. Even without my super memory I would never forget the words spoke behind Leah's door tonight. "You told Leah you love her and she said Jasper Hale Cullen I have loved you for some time. You helped put me back together when I was broken. You shined light on me in my darkest hour. I will always love you for that." My voice cracked at the end. I refused to acknowledge why this hurt me.

Jasper began to speak. "Well you heard the truth but because I love her does that have to mean we slept together. NO. We are just really good friends. As you heard I helped her thru a really rough time in her life. She lost the man she loved to her cousin who was more like a sister to her then she lost her bestfriend and secret crush to my niece Renesmee. Her brother was too young to understand and she doesn't like him to worry so she couldn't talk to him about it. She had absolutely no one. She pretended for months that she wasn't hurt but with me feeling her true emotions and Edward being able to read her mind we knew the truth. But she preferred to open up to me instead of Edward. For reasons I don't know. I suppose because we are both the black sheep of our families." He to a deep breath. " Nahuel I'm going to assume that Leah left the room. And I'm 100% positive that Leah is hurting now that you would thing so lowly of her. I swear on my dead soul, if she feeling one ounce of hurt or regret when I get back, I won't hesitate to drain your blood from your body." Then the line when dead.

I tossed the phone and just sat there. I needed to think. If Leah was sleeping with Jasper she would have just denied it, not call him for me to talk to. And if they were sleeping around I don't think Jasper would have willingly said what he had in front of Alice. Which means that I just mad a fool of myself. The look on Leah's face when she ran out was the cherry on top of my idiot cake. I messed up once again. I had to think of a way to fix this. I decided that I will just go apologize and try to make her see how sorry I was. I put my face in my hands and sat there for a while. I could hear Leah upstairs. Her loud sobs turn into quiet sniffles. I figured now was the best time to do some damage control since she was probably all cried out. I got off the couch and walked up the stairs to her room. I knocked on her door but she didn't answer. I heard her moving in the bed so I walked in her room, sat down, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Leah... You can not begin to understand how sorry I truly am. I feel so foolish. I continue to hurt you. But I promise that hurting you was never my intention."

"Yeah right."

"Leah you can't truly believe that I would willingly hurt you. Could you?"

"Yup!''

"Well your wrong. The first time I was just trying to make conversation. I don't know why but I felt this kind of connection with you. And earlier I was just jealous. You just never seemed to what me around and I was jealous when I heard you and Jasper talking. Especially since his mate is Alice. The only part I heard was when you two claimed to love each other. I should have just asked instead of jumping to conclusions. I don't know what it is about you Leah, but ever since I first laid eyes on you I just can't seem to get you off of my mind. I had this type of... Pull to you even before you imprinted on me. It felt like I was meant to be with you. I know that sounds crazy since I hardly know you but..."

"NO!" Leah basically shouted at me.


End file.
